


Eternally Yours

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Sex, M/M, mentions of abuse, protective byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: Byleth hated when Linhardt returned to his original home. He knew how all the nobles and his peers treated him, he hated seeing the broken look in his deep ocean blue eyes when he returned home to him, the tears that fell down his face and the new wounds covering his body. Nothing ever changed and things only ever seemed to get worse. Byleth wanted to protect him, shield him from the world. He loved him for exactly how he was, for who he was. He never saw anything wrong with him and never wished to change a thing. Byleth adored everything about Linhardt and that was why it was so infuriating to see how everyone else treated him. Upon returning home, Byleth's fears prove true and he cares for his husband in every form. He makes sure Linhardt knows just how loved he is.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 15





	Eternally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing a lot more for this than I first intended I get really passionate about them and Linhardt!! It makes me so sad how he is treated... but Byleth loves him so much. I hope you all can enjoy this!

* * *

Byleth hated when Linhardt returned to his original home. He knew how all the nobles and his peers treated him, he hated seeing the broken look in his deep ocean blue eyes when he returned home to him, the tears that fell down his face and the new wounds covering his body. Byleth bit his lip so hard it drew blood. He wished he didn’t have to ever return home, the Hevring’s were not abusive but simply, they were too busy to notice the abuse and mistreatment. Everyone but Linhardt’s parents hated him. He was verbally and physically abused, and it went so far that it was torture. Byleth punched a wall, trying to calm himself as he imagined all the pain Linhardt must be enduring. Even though they were well into their twenties, Linhardt was as abused and hated as ever. Nothing ever changed and things only ever seemed to get worse. Byleth wanted to protect him, shield him from the world. He loved him for exactly how he was, for _who_ he was. He never saw anything wrong with him and never wished to change a thing. He was beautiful, intelligent, sharp, and witty. He loved the sass he gave him; how blunt and straightforward he was. Byleth adored everything about Linhardt and that was why it was so infuriating to see how everyone else treated him.

Everyone always insulted him and came down on him. They wanted to “fix” him and change him into their liking. He wasn’t like a “noble” therefore he wasn’t perfect. No one accepted the Linhardt von Hevring before them. They wanted him to be what suited _them_ instead of leaving him be as he was. Linhardt refused to change, refused to break which only increased the pain they caused him. Byleth couldn’t count how many scars were all over his body, how many years of torment he endured. He hated it all with a passion.

Weeks flew by without Linhardt, Byleth tried sending letters, never to receive anything back. He wondered if they ever reached him… He sighed and sat on their bed, looking out the window. As he was thinking of his husband, he spotted him some distance off. He was stumbling, clutching his chest. His long hair usually kept up in a bun was down and messy. Byleth could tell how pale and sickly he looked from here. He got up and not a moment wasted, was out the door, running at a sprint down their cobblestone path and scooped up his husband into his arms. Linhardt appeared beyond exhausted and weighed just about nothing.

Cursing under his breath he rushed him inside and stripped him from his torn clothes. Byleth had to hold down the vile that rose in his throat at how many wounds he was suffering from. Nasty deep red gashes ran across his skin, mainly across his sides and chest. Turning him over gingerly, Byleth saw hundreds of flail marks, blood still dripping.

“What in the god's name…” He started but didn’t need to know. He knew Linhardt returning to that place was a mistake. He took in a deep shaky breath, knowing he had to calm himself. Linhardt was the one in the most pain here, despite keeping all the pain he felt inside. He ran to grab the first aid and began cleaning each wound, suturing up the ones that were too deep. He sighed and finished cleaning up his body, throwing away the bloody rags.

Linhardt’s eyes were dull and lifeless. There were dried tears on his face and his eyes were red and puffy. Byleth could see his ribs and knew he had been starved there. Just what sort of damage… He thought but didn’t dwell on it. He wouldn’t ever let him return on his own ever again. He forbade it.

“I-I’m sorry…” Linhardt muttered all too quietly, his voice hoarse and broken.

“Whatever for?” Byleth asked and cupped his face gently.

“I’m far more unattractive than before… and you have to take care of me again…” Linhardt sighed.

Byleth shook his head. “No. That’s where you’re wrong. You are beautiful inside and out. Scars or blemishes… do not make one ugly. You love me, right?” He asked.

Linhardt gave a short nod. Byleth smiled at him and began taking off all of his own clothes. Once he was completely nude, he stood in front of him.

“Look at me Lin.” He spoke.

Linhardt looked over Byleth’s battle scarred body. He was finely toned with muscle and covered in many, many scars. Not all from the war, some were older from back when he was a mercenary with his father. Linhardt reached out slowly to run his fingertips along each rough scar. He did find him beautiful still… he loved Byleth and every part of him.

“You… really still love me?” He asked and rolled onto his back, gazing up at Byleth.

Byleth nodded firmly and straddled Linhardt carefully. He kissed each old scar, long healed before kissing each of his newer scars and wounds. Linhardt blushed as he watched him. He loved and appreciated how gentle he was with him. Byleth took his time until he had kissed each scar and wound on him. He finally came back up to kiss Linhardt’s lips. Linhardt returned the kiss softly and tangled his fingers through fluffy mint green hair.

“I love you Linhardt. I love every part of you.” Byleth whispered against his lips. He held Linhardt’s hand, the one with the wedding ring and kissed his ring finger.

Linhardt blushed deeply and teared up, crying and pulled Byleth back down to kiss him again, their lips mashing together. Neither man wanted to break the kiss, their lips moving together over and over. Byleth gently cradled Linhardt’s head under his hand and continued kissing him.

They both gradually became erect as they kissed, and their bodies gently moved together. Byleth stared into his eyes before whispering, “Can I make love to you…?”

Linhardt nodded, biting back more tears. “Of course. I’m eternally yours…” He whispered; his voice filled with so much love for this man.

Byleth kissed away all his tears as he slowly pushed inside him. Linhardt breathed in shakily, tightening around him. He panted softly and kissed him again. Byleth nuzzled him and slowly moved in and out of him. He took his time, treating him softly and gently. He didn’t want to do this out of lust, no. He wanted to do this out of the pure love he held for Linhardt. Their bodies moved together as one, Linhardt laced his fingers with Byleth’s, beginning to pant more heavily.

“Aahh… haa…” Linhardt breathed and his body gave a shudder as he reached completion, coating his stomach with the sticky essence.

Byleth kissed him deeply and moved a bit faster, gradually coming to his orgasm. He filled Linhardt, groaning into his ear. He pulled out slowly and carefully picked up his body, cradling him to his chest as he took him to the bathroom. He started a hot bath and swooshed his hand in it to make sure it wouldn’t burn him. Once he was sure it was okay, he slowly lowered him into it and climbed in with him. He washed him thoroughly with floral scented soap and ran his fingers through his long hair. He lathered shampoo through his hair, massaging his scalp before dumping water over his head, keeping one hand over his eyes.

Draining the tub, Byleth carried him out. He smiled at Linhardt as he watched him gaze at him with those doting eyes. He kissed his nose and dried him off with a towel. He picked out a long satin blue robe and wrapped it around him. He threw on a pair of pajama pants and carried Linhardt back to bed. Byleth watched him close his eyes, giving a small yawn. He braided Linhardt’s long wet hair, tying it before pulling the covers over them. He held Linhardt against his chest, rubbing his back.

“You’re safe now, Linhardt. I’ve got you and won’t let anyone harm you again.” Byleth swore.

“You are far too kind… thank you. I feel quite safe with you… and happy.” Linhardt whispered against his neck, his arms tightening around him. Byleth honestly, never wanted to let go of him again. He would protect him; he wouldn’t leave him alone.

“I love you with all of my heart.” Byleth whispered and kissed him sweetly.

“I love you too.” He whispered and returned the kiss. It had been quite some time since he had a peaceful sleep. He yawned once more and finally let sleep take over, feeling warm and safe and most of all, loved.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by my friend @cherishedkid99! You can find me on my twitter @KuronoHari_


End file.
